Eternal Snow
by Raquel - quel
Summary: Sakura, uma garota normal que almeja ser cantora. Mas, devido a um tumor em sua garganta, seu sonho parece ficar mais distante do que parece estar.


_Fanfic: Eternal Snow_

~ Noites e Dias conturbardos~

Uma segunda feira qualquer, de uma noite comum, chata como todas as outras noites, menos é claro para seus vizinhos que comemorava uma partida de encarava o teto sem parar, em seus olhos dava percebe a nitida irritação do momento. Aqueles malditos gritos e festejos, não saiam de sua cabeça, colocou as mãos nos ouvidos,mais nada adiantava, Aquilo so podia ser um castigo para ela,é devia ter alguém la de cima que não gostava dela. Em um impulso se levantava e caminhava direto no seu aparelho de som e ligava no volume mais alto que podia. Música fluia e ela cantava junto,até esquecera do seu problema na garganta...

Rock'n roll princess ni natte

(Se tornando uma princesa do Rock'n Roll )

Rock Spirit odoridasu

( E dançando no espírito do Rock )

Tokimeku oh Rock Star

( Oh estrela do Rock que me anima, )

Ai to iu himei agete ...

( dando um grito de amor...)

Música ainda era ouvida, mais a voz da menina não. Quando aumentou a voz junto com a cantora da radio, aquela maldita dor,veio com força total. Acabou caindo de joelhos no chão e colocou ambas as mãos na garganta, como se tentasse fazer-la parar de doer.

" Que dor..."

— Sakura. — abriu a porta uma mulher que vestia um jaleco de hospital,uma moça jovem e bem bonita,por debaixo do jaleco branco, vestia uma saia na cor cinza e uma blusa preta. A mulher fechava a porta do apartamento e pegava o controle do radio, que estava largado no criado-mudo e desligava. Sakura ainda mantinha ambas as mãos na garganta,mais arregalou os olhos e se virava lentamente para encarar a jovem.

— Quantas vezes eu já te disse para parar com isso ? Tenho que te lembrar que você tem um tumor na gargantae que corre o risco de morrer a qualquer momento ?! - brigou a moça que tinha uma expressão seria no rosto. Os olhos azuis da moça percorriam pelos cantos da sala, e pegava uma maleta preta.

— Me desculpa, mais é que...— Apertava mais a garganta,parecia até que havia aumentado mais e mais aquela dor só pelo fato dela abrir a boca para responder.

— Fique quieta,vou lhe aplicar o remédio — ordernou a mulher com a voz mais fria que podia. Ela se sentava de joelhos na frente de Sakura, aplicando o remedio que demorou alguns segundos.

— Pronto, parece que seu tumor aumentou mais...Esse remedio vai te aliviar da dor por enquanto.

— Muito obrigada Sora - chan — Agradeceu a jovem, que soltava a garganta aos poucos e fazia uma expressão aliviada.

— Sakura eu sei que já disse isso mas,enquanto o tumor está pequeno, vamos fazer uma cirurgia...— Sora era interrompida por sakura que afirmava não com a cabeça.

— Não quero fazer,se eu fizer eu irei perder a minha voz não é ? — A voz de sakura voltava aos poucos ao tom normal e olhava seriamente para Sora.

— Por causa do local, não posso garantir que não vai acontecer, pois vai acontecer Sakura. — Sora matinha uma expressão seria, e cruzava os braços e ficavaa analisando Sakura como se soube-se a resposta que ela daria.

— Então eu não quero operar, por que pior do que morrer é não ser capaz de cantar pro resto da minha vida — respondeu firme e encarando sora. — Pode ser que música para você,não significa nada, mais pra mim...A musica vive em mim...

— Então se você quer assim, por hoje não falamos mais nisso, mais não vou desistir, entendeu ? — A mulher dava um pequeno sorriso,levantava uma das mãos e bagunçava os longos fios rosas de Sakura. — Vai para seu quarto e descanse e eu vou fazer o nosso jantar.

— Certo...

Parecia que a noite nunca acabaria, Sakura observava a lua coberta por nuvens pela janela do quarto. Seu olhar voltava para o carderno que tinha algumas cifras de músicas, ficava encarando cada letra da estrofe da música, um sigelo sorriso se formava nos labios da garota, realmente havia gostado da musica. Por hora fechou o caderno e deixou perto do seu travesseiro, ficava pensativa, estava incomodada com algo. Num impulso, começava a se levantar lentamente, mais assim que levantou, sentiu uma forte dor da garganta, e após alguns minutos, quando iria falar gritar algo, sua visão começava a fica turva e cair lentamente no chão, não antes de ver duas figuras com roupas pretas paradas na sua frente...

Sua visão estava embaçada,aos poucos ia se abrindo lentamente, logo seu olhar se focalizava no teto, já que era todo branco, e não era parecido com do seu quarto. Tentou se mover mais percebeu uma agulha na sua veia, no mesmo instante, sakura foi se virando lentamente para direita onde estava os aparelhos do seus batimentos cardiacos. Ouvia vozes, estava reconhecendo da Sora,a sua tia e a outra de Tsunade, uma cirugiã do hospital, no mesmo instante engoliu em seco, neste momento sentiu uma dor na garganta como se algo tivesse raspando. Arregalou os olhos, levou a mão direita com certa dificuldade na garganta, a porta se abriu nela surgia Sora falando cosias nada agradaveis.

— Sakura, sinto muito tivemos que lhe operar rapidamente....Você esta sem as cordas vocais....

" Não ! "  
Sakura começa ofegar,ao abrir a boca para resmungar,gritar com sua tia, de nada saia de sua garganta so vento, seus olhos começavam lacrimejar e sua cabeça dava voltas em seus pensamentos gritava com todas as forças....

" Não!..."

O quarta estava dando voltas, sentia uma forte dor no peito no local do seu coração...

" Não podia ser..."

O ar estava faltando em seus pulmões..A dor no seu coraçao se intensificava...

" Ela nunca mais poderia cantar...."

Sua vista estava turva, aos poucos imagens e sonhos apareciam na sua mente se quebrando em pedacinhos, escutava a voz da Sora e outras pessoas...Fechava sua vista lentamente vendo os dois estranhos parados,estavam de preto..

" Não ! "

No ultimo suspiro sentiu, alguém mexer ela sem parar, seriam os espiritos maliginos acabando com alma dela ? já não bastava a tortura de não poder mais cantar, Não poderia mais sentir a musica nela...Não poderia estar acontecendo..Não...

— Sakura ?

" Não !"

— Sakura...me responde...

— NÃO ! — Sakura acordava no chão do seu quarto com Sora olhando para cara dela um pouco preocupada, sentia uma forte dor na garganta, o que fazia acreditar que aquilo era pesadelo. — O que aconteceu Sora ?

— Te encontrei desmaiada aqui no seu quarto....Vou te levar ao Hospital para.. — Sora era interrompida na hora por Sakura que se levantava com dificuldade.

— Não, nem pesar, quero ficar em casa, deve ter sido um mal estar...eu não comi nada hoje...

— Sakura....

— Sério eu to me sentindo super bem... — Apos dizer isso sentia as pernas sederem um pouco, ela se encostava perto da cadeira ao seu lado.

— Claro ta super bem se segurando ai...Fique ai na cama vou preparar uma dose mais forte do remedio...e amanhã vamos pro hospital sem reclamações, quero fazer uns exames com você.

— Tá...

— Droga Sora vai me matar...ou pior vai dizer que é culpa do Gaara - kun...— Apos pronunciar o apelido carinhoso, e coloca um dedo nos labios enquanto o sorriso bobo se formava. Sakura atravessava a rua correndo, mais parava ao pegar um folha no chão, pos os olhos na folha e sorrisa mais ainda e saiu em disparada.

Sakura chegava em seu apartamento, ao olhar bem se deparava com uma sala toda bagunçada e barulhos que vinham do seu quarto, ela engolia em seco, deixava bolsa cair no chão e pegava um cabo de vasoura que estava jogado ali. Caminhava de vagar, e em frente ao seu quarto, respirou fundo, e entrou com tudo no quarto vendo apenas uma pessoa de costas, entao ela começou a bater até que ele cai-se no chão.

— Bem feito seu Ladrão ! — ainda com cabo da vassoura na mão e olhando o suposto ladrão de costas.

— Eu sinto muito senhorita Sakura, esta certo que estaav recolhendo informações sobre sua vizinha da sua janela...mais pensei que não era pra tanto... — Choramingou um homem com cabelos brancos e sen levantando rapidamente com um livro na mão.

— Jiraya ? desculpa eu jurava...que era um ladrão...Mas oras não precisava ter feito uma bagunça em tanto! — respondeu a garota toda sem graça mais revoltada e acabou fazendo um bico.

— Eu estava recolhendo informações para meu livro....você criança não sabe de nada — fechando o livro, e olhando para garota e soltava um risinho com bico da garota e depois caminhava para fora do quarto — Mas não lembro de ter bagunçado a sala...mais vou arruma isso logo o a Sora me manda embora...aquela agora....bem vai querer alguma coisa ?

— Não Obrigada... e desculpa....

— Ta tudo bem...vou arrumar a sala....até

— Até...ultimamente tem cada coisa acontecendo aqui....que sono....O concurso de Canto... Eu não vou perder essa chance!.. melhor eu dormir....amanhã será um grande dia!

Fim do capitulo O1.


End file.
